Twisted Angel Sneak Peak
by Melody21
Summary: Max gone bad, the Max that she will be and all the little hints of whats to come.


Author's Note- It's only fiction people, nothing I write in this story is based on fact or anything that occurred in Dark Angel. The characters and the idea around the T.V show belong strictly to James Cameron.

Title: Twisted Angel (Sneak Peak)

Rating: R,

Pairing: M/W (only in this chapter though, the story on a whole is M/A)

Summary: Wonder what would happen if someone took away any of your values, morality and conscious? Where a world in which the leader of a nation gets turned on them and is the sole carrier for salvation gets turned into their own damnation. Witness Max as the revved up being she was told she would be but fighting for the wrong side. Familiar and transgenics are both on opposing sides against the once loved leader.

Note: This is a sneak peak into my story, I got bored of miss goody too shoes so here's the Max that she will become. Enjoy and please review!

In the northern sector of Seattle White and his men stand in the shadows awaiting their target to appear. With no room for failure Ames stands in front of his men with assured confidence.

_It has been a long time coming that I bagged this bitch_ he though snidely.

Looking over at the team of ordinaries he hired he signaled them to move over to his left while the remaining men spread out to their previously assigned locations.

Watching them move out a smirk donned his face as he heard her making her entrance.

_Cocky shit didn't even wana attempt a surprise attack_

Shrouded in darkness, the silhouette of the female striding confidently into the abandoned warehouse gives nothing away to the people watching her every move. Extending her finely tuned instincts she regards the warehouse with calculated precision, taking note of how many people are in there with her. Her once animated features are set into a stone cold calmness and her slight movements are graceful with each step and motion she takes.

Coming to a stop in the middle where the only light in the warehouse is illuminated from the full moon shining through the high duct windows she strikes her infamous pose. With her hand on her hip and a cock to her waist she wastes no more time and calls out to me.

Easing my way into the only light in the middle of the building, she barely flinches as my men take aim at her with a resounding CLICK.

To his surprise her eerily stoic face cracked to life with a cold smirk. The aura around her seemed to send a chill through Ames that he brushed it off as anticipation.

"Well 452, what a pleasant surprise" He drawled mockingly giving her the once over.

Unaffected to his brazen display she raised an eyebrow casually "Don't act coy Ames, you and I both know that this is just a means for another pathetic capture attempt" She looked around in mock concern "are you sure you wish to lose civilians aswell as your personal muscle? If you let them walk away now I will leave them alone"

"I'm astounded by your confidence 452" Ames discreetly motioned for the mercenaries to move forward "I'm sure your attitude will change when I'm through with you"

"Well come and get me then boys" She purred out casually easing into a defensive position.

"Tell me 452, does it amuse you that your nation is falling apart while your MIA and doing god knows what? I'll give you a last chance, after all it's said that 'man isn't measured by the compassion they show to their friends but by the compassion they show to their enemies"

Giving him a look "are you always this annoying?" being sure to keep focus on the men cautiously surrounding her she continued "coz let me just say, compassion or no, imma bout to deal you with the blow of your life and compassion is the furthest thing that will be on your mind"

"And there's that cockiness, I'm guessing your pussy whipped boyfriend rubbed off on you"

Max who had been itching for a fight since she walked into the warehouse was rapidly losing patience with the familiar and the men that still refused to make a move. Her body had been in overdrive in anticipation for the fight and she was reaching the point where her body almost hummed with the need for violence.

Giving up on an attack from the men Max eased into a more casual stance and directed her gaze back to White "let me ask you something before I take out your men and believe me I will. Ordinaries hold no special place in my heart if that is what you thought" her voice was soft and conversational, betraying the fact that there would be bloodshed in the next few minutes. "When you look at me, does it turn you on?"

The shock that moved over Whites face amused Max. He didn't know what the hell she was talking about and the blatant suggestion came out of left field. He was getting perturbed by her lack of concern of the situation.

"Does it get you hard watching me fight, hearing my grunts of exertion and maybe moan from the pain, I never really got what was such a turn on with the whole pain and pleasure principle" Stopping and letting her mischievous eye roam over the stilled men "Your father made us perfect Ames, I never got to thank him so I guess ill settle for the closest thing"

With that she spun behind the blonde to her right and within a blink of an eye she had kicked out his legs and disarmed him, using the element of surprise she used his body as a shield feeling the spray of bullets hit his body while she ran head long into the men shooting at her, before she got too close that the bullets would cut through she flipped over the dead body she was carrying and using the momentum drove her foot into the two men shooting at her instantly breaking their noses, not slowing down she dropped and swooped her leg out to trip the other two men.

Allowing herself to tune herself with her instincts she felt that all familiar feeling of floating in the twilight zone while separating from her body as instincts and military knowledge took over. She had quickly scanned her surroundings and the places in which her enemies held position, she knew she was outnumbered but she wasn't who she was for nothing, it's not about how many there are its how you deal with them. She analyzed that all men facing her north side were blocked if she shifted closer to the eastern side of the warehouse, and as luck had it White had placed his mercenaries so that they blocked her from going into that area giving her the logical solution of taking out the ordinaries in order to buy time in facing off the armed familiars.

The warehouse was grided like that of a normal empty holding pen for boxes, mostly oversized inventory, whoever ordered for the meeting to go down here had some serious power issues and didn't really look up on transgenic ability.

_Well not mine anyway_

Not only did this place hold enough room to seek cover but also allowed for blurring and fast takeouts. Albeit the warehouse was empty no longer housing boxes for Le Corpe, the large open space and the holding rings were graphed into the building with steel and could not be moved, Every ten feet a large pillar protruded from the ground up to the ceiling posing for more rungs to be attached if they needed room for more holding pens for larger or smaller merchandise.

Grabbing hold of the gun she flipped up and awaited the men to do the same before once again kicking out. The men with the broken noses were deftly trying to keep focus on the girl quickly taking out their team mates with an ease that put their so called mercenary ranks to shame.

"Aww c'mon don't' look so glum" she cooed out in a voice so sweet "least you died protecting...actually yeah you really do have reason to be glum" Max aware that the familiars were just biding their time allowed for her to take out the ordinaries. She suspected so they could analyze a flaw in her technique but they won't find one, she wasn't even trying with these men so what would they find?

Taking out a knife and electro stick, Max pouted "must you bring in toys? Did you even ask if I was into that?"

"C'mon slut, lets throw down?" one burley man snapped at her feeling the adrenalin and fear course through his body.

Max paused and rose a brow at him "throw down? What the fuck kind of bad guy repartee is that!" She looked at him incredulously "note for yourself, take banter with sexy female 101 in your next life"

Ignoring her he snarled and took a step forward pausing mid step as he watched astonished, the girl completely disappear in front of him as he looked towards his counterpart he was shocked to see the feral eyes of the girl moments before now standing behind a very dead comrade. "you shouldn't have taken this assignment soldier" she told him before she blurred over to him winding him with a blow to the solar plexus, grabbing him by the shoulder and making sure he was between her and the now approaching familiars she whispered in his ear "these men died tonight because of you, remember that when you're in hell" her final words sent a jolt of anguish and rage through his system before he felt nothing at all.

Smirking she let him go and kicked out so his dead body flew across the room and landed at White's feet.

5 consecutive shots rang out in the warehouse and to Whites dismay he saw his men drop their weapons. Ames looked over at the now smiling female still training her gun out, the smoke coming from the gun only added to the malevolent setting she now held in the warehouse. He felt the stirring of panic as his gaze locked with hers.

_What the fuck is going on? This isn't 452_

"Opps did I do that?" raising her hand upto her mouth in mock apology "Never really liked guns anyway" throwing her weapon to the side after she took out the last bullet in the chamber she hooked her fingers into the front belt loops. "besides" she carried on conversationally "hand to hand always got the blood pumping faster" with a suggestive thrust to her hips and a quirk of her brow she eased into a fighting stance eyeing the 5 remaining Familiars. Outstretching her arm towards them, she motioned with a come hither for the men to make the first move.

"Get her!" White snarled in outrage not liking the turn of the situation even though his men and himself out numbered her.

The Familiars approached her cautiously understanding that they shouldn't have underestimated her in the first place.

The only blonde in the pack gave her a leering smile trying to disarm her "you know, for transgenic filth, you're kinda hot" motioning for the other four to surround her.

"What can I say, it's all in the genes" she quipped as she watched her prey form a circle around her making sure to block any attempt for escape. like I'd escape she internally rolled her eyes.

Getting impatient with her offhandedness the blonde decided he had enough of her smugness and wanted to wipe the smirk from her face. Rushing forward unexpectedly he threw a punch at her and recoiled when his fist hit nothing but air. Looking about him in bewilderment he noticed his men had the same startled looks plastered on their faces. "What the—" but before he could respond Jason let out a grunt and he watched as he sailed across the room before his other men took on a fight that was completely with nothing.

Jason was the second best fighter in ranks; Leo was an African American man that specialized in infiltration, Mark was the muscle in the group (the blonde), Carson was best at hand to hand combat also specializing with speed and impromptu fighting styles and plans, And I was the team commander Joe the strategist, making sure that the plan of attack went effortlessly we were the best of the Familiar special Ops in our division and this little shit just took out one of our men effortlessly.

"You fucking bitch where are you!" Mark screamed out as he looked about him self trying to pin point where the female was, who was dealing out blows from out of no where catching his men off guard even as they tried to pinpoint her location.

Joe was rewarded by a husky chuckle by his ear, spinning around quickly arm outstretched to catch the female where she was he groaned in frustration as he again hit nothing but air.

_I can't even feel her out_ he thought in self disgust.

White looked at the scene playing out and drew out his firearm what the fuck? How can she move that fast, it's impossible

Looking about and watching a slight rustle near Leo he took aim and fired but his shot was wasted on the far wall.

"Tsk, tsk Amesy, It's not nice to up the ante on another soldier unarmed" feeling a swift and unnaturally powerful blow hit directly with his wrist he had no choice but to drop the weapon, startled he watched the weapon fall before it miraculously disappeared with a breeze.

_The shit has officially hit the fan_

White spun around and watched in horror as Carson was lifted emitting a loud startled gasp as he flew across the building landing on a disjointed steel pole.

Embedded on the pole Carson looked down and saw the pole protruding through his stomach but didn't give it thought when all of a sudden he felt rather than saw the vixen rip the pole from the wall before twisting the metal so both ends faced his body in the middle effectively immobilizing him as the metal was entwined with another pole effectively blocking any sort of escape.

The rising panic in his vulnerable state only rose as he witnessed from his immobile position as she reappeared right in front of Leo and Mark making short of their lives. She turned her head slightly locking eyes with me and giving me a chillingly cold smile and licked her lips sensually before she vanished again only to pop right in front of me.

"Hey Carson" she purred "remember me?"

Carson gave her a confused and dazed look starting to feel the effects of blood loss.

"No?" she drawled "well you should..."

She spun around and before she did her disappearing act she whispered for only him to hear. "and you will"

Reappearing again in the middle of the room, she calmly stood there and flashed a smug smile at White.

"So Ames, still feeling lucky?" she wriggled her eyebrows "let's test this theory of pain you familiars have, shall we?"

Blurring over to Jason who was in attack mode caught her fist right before it could connect with his face but the slight victory was ruined when she flipped over him and gave a crushing blow to his side sending him flying again.

"Aww c'mon guys, are you even trying?" she mocked.

The team leader caught her off guard with a blow to her head followed through with a high drop kick which landed on her unprotected back. A sickening crack was heard and a muffled groan escaped from the injured X-5.

Before the team leader could follow through she had disappeared again.

"Mother Fucker!" he screamed out in frustration.

"Not nice" came her wheezing voice from right next to me.

Glancing over at her, she was stretching out her back and wincing slightly.

_Fucking bitch! Take that!_ Carson thought gleefully. He was starting to get dizzy and it finally dawned on him that she planned for him to witness what happened to his team. Growling at her she simply just smirked and patted his cheek softly.

"Feeling okay there baby?" her voice held an undercurrent of anger and he replied with a smirk of his own.

Max was angry at the fact that they had got a blow on her and she felt the need for violence rise in herself and the unmistakable feeling of freedom encompass her.

Carson watched as her dark eyes grew darker and the slight yellow tinge forming made a shiver run through him involuntarily. He watched as she looked over at his comrades and knew right then and there that he won't be seeing his son or friends ever again.

Now fully revved up she didn't bother with her tricks and decided to meet the team leader in full body combat without the advantage of her developed skills.

"You're going to pay for that blow" she said calmly ducking and weaving out of his punches and kicks.

"Yeah?" he grunted out as he threw another fast blow to her head.

She caught his fist right before it would have connected. "Yeah" she said smugly. She kicked out at Jason who was trying to blind side her and in her distraction she felt the cold steel wrap around her wrist jerking the fist in her hand towards her she tripped the off balanced man and snatched the other half of the hand cuffs from his free hand making sure to do damage on his ankle.

She then turned and focused on Jason who had again tried to blind side her and engaged into another brutal fist fight. She had just gone into a flip kick which threw Jason high off the ground followed through with a punishing side kick before she did her disappearing act.

The team leader Joe felt a slight breeze whiz by him then turned as he heard Whites exclaim of out rage.

Standing next to the now cuffed man she called out "I'm guessing these cuffs aren't ordinary right?" she smirked "so if lil ol' me couldn't of gotten out of em, doesn't that mean that White here cant either"

Leaning casually against the pole she watched as Joe looked through his pockets and adapted her amused smirk "looking for this?" she held out the key ignoring White and his threatening words "Did White fail to mention that X-5's are great pick pockets?" turning her head towards the cuffed man she tsked at him.

"Jason one more step and you lose the arm" She spoke calmly not bothering to look at him. "Transgenic senses, gotta love em"

Blurring over to Joe and grabbing him by the shoulders she kneed him and grabbed at his hair as he doubled over "not so high on the food chain as you thought huh?" leaning forward quickly she whispered "Watch as your friend Jason over there dies" with that she pulled him up and with a palm punch to the chest he felt his bones break at the impact and the feeling of flying before impacting into a steel pole.

Opening his eyes he felt like he wanted to hurl but years of training wouldn't allow for it. The X-5 now stood before Jason with a look of pure malicious joy as her hand embedded it self into his stomach. She used her other hand to block the punches he threw and ignored his futile kicks.

She jerked out her hand, slick with his blood and to everyone's horror stood and took a lick of blood from her hand. She emitted a purr and said out loud "now let's really test your threshold of pain. She kicked out Jason's knees and broke both his elbows and let him fall on his back. Placing one foot on either side of his body she looked around the room and watched satisfied as she grabbed their attention.

She just stood there for a few seconds relishing in the tense filled moment. The only sound heard were the heavy breathing coming from the man under her.

She spoke in a calm drawl "bruises don't hurt you fuckers, breaking you're bones don't do shit either..." she looked down at Jason and inhaled deeply, a cold eerie smile gracing her full lips and again brought the hand dripping with blood up to her lips.

She could feel and smell his fear and she could taste it from the blood on her hand, moaning out of sick pleasure she locked her eyes with the man below her licking his blood from her lips and watching his face contort in disgust "let's see how you fare when bones are ripped from the body.

She heard him gasp and the outrage from the men around her as she once again stuck her hand in him. This time though both her hands were inside and they had grasped the end of his rib cage.

Before Joe could rush her she had pulled upwards still holding Jason's ribcage and ripped it from his body.

The anguished scream that had left a ringing in her ears was making her heady with lust and she savored the feeling above the now dead man beneath her. Quickly turning and grabbing Joe as he tackled her off his dead comrade, she tossed aside his remains as they landed and grasped Joe and kicked upwards using his momentum against him and tossing him off her as she rolled with the action.

Jumping to her feet she gave White an amused smile and calmly watched Joe get up with a snarl and rush her again "where that combat training at?" she said comically to the already enraged man.

As if nothing was amiss she just held the mans stare as he charged her and reached up her skirt for the small gun she had tucked away. As he reached her she shot off one shot and he tripped in front of her dead at her feet. She looked down and nudged the man with her foot and turned him over so she could see his lifeless eyes stare back at her, the blood dripping down his face from the precision shot between his eyes gave him the look of crying blood tears.

"I'm done playing now" she answered the un asked question as to why she had killed him like that. Turning around she set off another shot and killed Carson who was struggling desperately with the poles around him.

She dropped the gun and strutted over to Ames who had slid down the pole so now his legs were out stretched in front of him and he had his hands tied behind him.

"What happened to you?" he asked dazed at what had just taken place in front of him all due to the single female before him.

"I got better" she answered and gave her customary smirk.

Straddling him she was amused at his disheartened persona "not feeling too hot huh Ames" she said in mock sympathy as she stroked his cheek.

He jerked away from her "Fuck you 452!" he spat out at her.

He watched as her already dark eyes darkened "oh I plan to" she rubbed herself on his lap and was amused by the hardness she felt beneath her "I knew it got you hot when I fought" She whispered huskily in his ear grinding into him still.

Shock, disgust, lust and a tinge of fear shot through him and Max chuckled slightly stopping her movement on his lap. She stood up and sensually took her thong and skirt off.

White turned his face away but it was futile because next thing he knew he had an up close and personal view of the transgenics slick sex.

Laughing she roughly grabbed his hair forcing him to look up at her "are you hungry?" she again straddled him and he felt her wetness and heat on his lap before the feel of lips crashed onto his.

As quickly as it was there it was gone and he popped his eyes open to see a dangerous glint appear in the beautiful brunette "we can do this the easy way or the hard way Ames" she said casually as she stood up and again he was faced with her crotch.

He growled "No Fucking-"

Snapping his head to the side from the powerful blow to his check he sneered up at the brunette then felt an iron grip at the back of his neck before he was pushed between her caramel thighs.

Struggling away he felt the grip on his neck tighten and he gasped the feel of wetness on his mouth, salty and tangy.

"urgh!" was the muffled sound he could escape with before he felt the gentle rhythm Max had started.

"Eat me out Ames and I'll let you live" came her husky voice above him. "If I feel teeth I'll let you watch me rip that precious appendage from your body right in front of you" halting her movement she looked down at the submissive man "It's your own fault for getting me so-worked-up" she said and let him watch her free hand trail under her shirt to obviously tweak her nipple.

Ames gulped and gave one last death glare before he willingly moved towards her and tentively stuck his tongue out.

Humiliation flooded through him as he heard her slight groan from above. Licking her slowly along her slit he paid attention to each lip and gently nipped satisfied that she had tensed slightly. As sick as it was he wanted her to beg for him, some twisted way for him to gain control he guessed.

She felt confident that he wouldn't stop and let go of his neck and started to moan above him. Bracing herself with both hands tightly grasping the pole she began rocking her hips back and forth.

Biting her lip while a satisfied grin adorned her face she started talking "That's right Ames...lick...me out" she got out between pants and moans as he did his thing. She licked her lips and rocked slightly harder "oh god" she gasped out a slight crack in her steel wall of indifference shining through.

Beads of sweat appearing on her gorgeous face. A slightly breathless laugh suddenly broke out "I knew... you'd be a great pussy... licker, I... mmm" she moaned throatily "just didn't know...that you'd actually...enjoy...it-unhg!" snapping her eyes closed as he sucked her clit lightly. "Fuck" she breathed out.

Ames felt her start to tremble and worked her clit more bringing her to the edge before moving back to lap up her juices doing it repeatedly feeling a little satisfied as he gained some semblance of control on the situation.

"Fuckin let me come Ames!" she growled out desperately leaning her forehead against the pole trying desperately to get off.

He continued to lick up her wetness but refused to touch her where she needed it most.

Author's Note: Ya'll want more? Review...if this story is interesting enough I need to know. I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed...I've only written this far because of you guys.


End file.
